James Potter and Lilly Evans
by silvermoon96
Summary: Basically they spend their 6th year summer together and she confesses her liking for him... It's kinda cliche... but whatever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sixth year was over and summer vacations had begun. It was only two days since they started. She was spending her vacations in Hogwarts because her parents were to Spain and Lily wasn't interested in spending time in Spain with her sister alone. She thought it better to stay away from her since Petunia despised her so much.

It was eight in the morning and Lily was still in bed since she spent most of last night in reading a book. She was dreaming about flying all around the Hogwarts castle on a dragon… she loved dragons; she was fascinated by the creatures. She was enjoying the air rushing on to her face, when she felt something crawling on her neck. "What's that on my neck" she was saying when she was woken by a tug on her shoulder. She immediately sat upright to see a snake on her bed sheet. Lily shrieked and jumped off the bed.

"Relax! It's only rubber!" she heard someone say.

She spun around to see James Potter standing behind her. He had a smirk pasted across his face, that same old messy hair and that extremely annoying attitude.

"That was so not funny Potter!" Lily yelled.

"I thought it was. Its nice to see you're finally awake"

"What are you doing here any way?"

"Good to see you to Evans." He smiled that breath taking smile of his.

She'd been crushing on him but she didn't want to tell him that just yet. So she continued to pretend like she hated him like she did all the time. Well, she did hate him for the first five years of their time in Hogwarts. But that had changed at the beginning of the sixth year. So she continued the conversation.

"Isn't there a rule that says boys are not allowed to enter the girls' dorms?"

"No one really cares since its summer and besides there's no one here except you and me. The only others who are staying back are in the Great hall having breakfast." He said

"Not that you follow any rules if it weren't summer."

"Hey! I was bored… that's why I came to say hello."

"Whatever! Now move over!"

With that Lily stormed off to the girls' bathroom to get dressed leaving James all by himself.

He started towards the Great hall.

"Girls" he muttered when he reached the end of the girls' dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily came out of the washroom and into the girls' dorm and noticed that James had left the dorm. She felt her heart shrink. She really liked James; she'd been crushing on him since the beginning of sixth year. But how could she? After all he's done to her best friend Severus, she should completely hate him. He loved to bully Severus and so did his friends. But, Severus doesn't spend much time with her now, since he's too busy with his death eater friends. And how could she forget the time when Severus had called her a mudblood? She had felt like she had no one who would support her at that time. But James **had **come to her rescue.

James **was** a very nice guy. She couldn't believe that she had never noticed how much he cared for her and that was when she was sure that he was crushing on her. She **so**wanted to run to him and hug him tight and never let go of him. But, she couldn't since everyone in Hogwarts thought that she hated him… but how does that matter? She would love to spend time with him… all that mattered was that he liked her too. But, does he still like her? Even after how she had been treating him all this while?

"No… he has to still like me. I'm sure he does." she told herself.

Oh my god! How could she be thinking this?

What was wrong with her? She'd been dating someone else. Thinking about Potter was wrong! Totally wrong!

Oh come on… who was she kidding? She was in love with James Potter. Thinking about him and her controversies was making her hungry… so she decided to go grab some breakfast in the Great Hall.

She went and sat down next to a few Gryffindor pupils and put some food on her plate, when Potter came and sat down next to her. He smiled at her.

"Hey Evans" he said "are you over your grumpy mood, or should I leave?"'

"Hi James, no, no I'm fine now."

He gaped at her. He felt her forehead for temperature

"What?" she asked pushing his hand off her head

"You… you just called me **James**"

"Oh… that… do u prefer Potter?"

"No! You can call me James… just that it's the first time you've ever called me that."

"Uh-huh… I would like it if you called me Lily too, you know."

Just then a boy came running towards them carrying a piece of parchment. He handed it to Lily. She opened it and read it and then passed it to James. It was from professor Dumbledore… he wanted to meet both of them after they had their breakfast. Lily quickly finished her food and the two of them headed of to meet the headmaster.

"What were you saying before we got interrupted?" James asked.

"I said I would like it if you called me Lily and not Evans all the time." Lily replied.

"Oh… I never thought about that… Ok if you want me to…What made you change your mind?" James asked her.

"About what?"

"You're suddenly being all nice to me and stuff… I mean I do like it this way… but you know you're acting all sweet for a change"

"I don't know what happened." She said smiling "I guess I'm tired of being mean to you… especially when you want to be friends…"

They had reached the entrance. When they entered the room, professor Dumbledore was eating a Licorice wand and had cauldron cake on his table.

"Sir, I think the whole of that is not good for your health" Lily said to him.

"Oh! Mr. Potter and Miss Evans come in, come in… oh, all this isn't for me I'm afraid, they are for you…" Dumbledore replied.

"For us?" James asked

"Yes of course, I had one of the Licorice wands because I really like them…"

"Sir we got your letter… you wanted to see us?" Lily said.

"Oh yes… you see Miss Evans, you and Mr. Potter are the school head boy and head girl for the coming year… and that is why I have got these treats for you."

"Oh!" Lily and James said together

They looked at Dumbledore while he sliced two pieces of the cake and gave it to them.

"Go on, eat up," he said when both of them stared at him like he had just given them a lottery.

"Oh, sir thank you so much" Lily said "is this why you called us here?"

"Yes, Miss Evans. I will hand over your badges to you at the end of the summer. I hope you will do a good job of managing the school, and prove that I didn't choose the wrong people"

"Oh yes sir. We will not let you down. Thank you sir for both the cake and the news." James said.

"Hmm... yes. Now, I would like a favor of the two of you. Would you go give this box to Hagrid?" he handed a box to James and said "You see I have to be in another place. So if you will please excuse me…" and he left.

"Confusing man, this Dumbledore… come on Evans, I mean Lily, let's go."

They started towards Hagrid's. James set the box down and said when they were out of the tower

"So… head girl huh?" he had noticed that Lily had been silent all the way down.

Lily without a second thought jumped and hugged him!

James looked utterly shocked! Then coming back to her senses she let go of him and stepped back.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm just so excited!" she said "I'm so happy I have to go write to mum and dad they'll be so happy!" she said.

"Huh, so why'd you hug **me**?"

Lily sensed herself blushing deep red. She didn't know what to say. So she said "I don't know… I just felt like it… did you mind?"

"Hell no! It's ok."

Lily blushed deeper and started towards Hagrid's.

"Are you coming or what?" she said

James picked up the box and followed her.

They reached Hagrid's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys! Been a long time since I met you two."

"Hi Hagrid. We came to drop off this box Dumbledore sent you."

They gave him the box and sat down.

"Heard you two are head boy and girl for this year. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Hagrid." James said.

"I guess we'll be leaving then, see you later Hagrid" Lily added.

While walking back to the castle, James said,

"Hey Lily, would you like to spend tomorrow with me? I'd like to show you some cool stuff"

"Sure. What kind of things?"

"You'll see…"

"Oh, kill the suspense and tell me James!"

"Not a chance!"

"Oh come on…"

"Nope"

And with that he broke into a run

"Race you to the castle!"

"Dream on, Potter!"

She said and ran behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm going out with **Lily Evans… I'm** going out with Lily Evans… I'm **going out** with Lily Evans…"

James kept chanting over and over again as he sat on his four poster staring upwards.

And then a thought occurred to him… Why is she being nice to me all of a sudden? He thought. Is it some kind of a joke? Was she playing a prank on him? Will she ignore him after school starts again? Will she go back to being herself again? Was she trying to get something out of him for that oily haired Snivellus?... No, no Lily wouldn't do that… she's just being nice to me, that's all he thought.

Then he got off his bed and strolled down to the common room. It was empty. He sat down on the couch and started pondering his thought about tomorrow's plan.

They would go to Hogsmeade and have a drink in the three broomsticks, then and then his secret hideouts, then the take her to the top of the Hogwarts tower and… his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps from the girls' dorm. He saw the silhouette of a girl approaching the common room.

It was Lily.

"Merlin's beard…" he exclaimed.

He felt his eyes pop out of his head. He stared at her from head to toe. She had curled up her silky looking hair. She was wearing beautiful earrings; put makeup on her face, her long eyelashes made him want to drown in her eyes. And her dress, oh! Her dress was amazing! Black, sleek, strapless, fitting dress amused him…

"Whoa! I mean… Wow … um… you look beautiful!" he said searching for the right words.

"Oh! Um… I didn't see you there… um, thanks." She said amused by his comment.

"Are you going out or something?" he asked

"What? No! I was just checking if the dress fit me properly…I'm going to wear it for first dance of the seventh year, which is in 2 months… I didn't think anyone would be here at this time, I thought everyone would have gone for dinner…so I thought I'd try it out… but I didn't expect to see you here…"Lily replied.

"Oh! Um… sorry… did you have dinner yet?"

"No… I wasn't hungry… but now I am"

"Oh! Ok let's go together then, I have to grab some dinner too"

"Ok, I'll just go change" with that she turned around to go to her dorm.

"Hey! Um… has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" he asked her. The seventh year dance took place after two months of reopening the school. It signified the start of the year and meant a great deal to the seventh year students as it was their last year in Hogwarts. And the head boy and head girl would start the dance with their dates. This year it would be him with his date and Lily with her's.

"Oh no, not yet" she said

He nodded and she left the common room to go change.

He sighed. If only he could put up the courage to ask her to the dance… only he was worried she would turn him down. She had been refusing to go anywhere with him ever since they started at Hogwarts. Her usual reply would be: "I wouldn't go out with you if it was an option between you and a giant squid". And that's why tomorrow meant a great deal to him. Even though it wasn't exactly a date she had finally agreed to go out with him. Could he risk asking her to the dance just yet?

"Maybe I should wait for a while before I ask her… I still have the rest of the summer to ask her, that is, three more weeks" he said to himself

"Did you say something?" Lily asked coming into the common room.

"Oh! No, no, nothing… lets go"

"Get off the couch then!"

"Um… what? Oh ya!" he was still dazed about the evenings events.

He got off the couch and they left the Gryffindor common room together.

As they walked down the stairs to the Great hall, James said,

"So, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh ya… um… I'd like to go to Hogsmeade and get a nice drink and maybe something from Honeydukes… why? I thought you were planning our day tomorrow"

"Yeah, I have but I thought I should take your opinion too"

"Oh, does it include going to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

"Hmm… who are you taking to the dance?" she asked him

"I haven't asked anyone yet"

"Oh… who would you like to take?"

"You" he replied without thinking what he said.

Then he realized his abrupt answer and started correcting it.

"Oh! Um… I mean… well… uh… if, you, would, like, to, go, with, me, that is… uh…Oh! Why are you standing there?"

Lily had stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to, I understand that you can't stand me anyway, its ok, you don't have to go with me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" she said confused

"Lily, will you go to the dance with me?" He said doubtfully. He hadn't planned to do any of this.

Lily looked like she'd just been punched.

"Lily?"

No answer.

"Lily Evans?"

"Oh! Um… sorry"

"So?"

"Uh… Yes… I'll go… to the dance with you"

"Really?!" he asked her with his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Yes, really"

"Uh, um… okay… great!"

"Can we go now? Or are going to just stare at me and keep me hungry?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go…"

They started walking again, when Lily suddenly pulled him towards her and kissed him! And oh! What a kiss!

The kiss felt like hours or maybe even days when they finally broke apart, he looked at her with so much happiness for she had finally understood that he loved her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. When they broke apart,

"I love you Lily Evans, I always have and always will."

"I love you too" she said.

They walked hand in hand to the Great hall and had their dinner, finally, talking about their date tomorrow.

James hid a smile when he glanced at Dumbledore looking towards them, and the look on his face showed that he knew what was going on. He looked away towards Lily again.

After dinner they walked back to their common room. The fat lady asked them, just before they entered,

"Are you two finally going out with each other?"

They smiled at her and went inside. James noticed Lily blushing and said,  
"That blush on your cheeks are lovely"

She blushed deeper and said,

"Oh shut up!" and buried her face on his chest

He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

They wished each other goodnight and walked off to their respective dorms.

James fell on his bed and thought about the day. It was the best day of his life.

He closed his eyes thinking about her and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early next morning James was woken up by a peck on his hand. "Ow" he muttered as he woke up to see Sirius' owl perched near his bed holding a piece of parchment in its claws. He pulled it out and read-

_Prongs,_

_Hey mate! _

_I'm having a great time at home! Yeah right! _

_I'm so sick of these people… _

_Me and Remus are coming back next week… thought I'd tell you._

_I know you're bored to death there without us, and bloody hell! I heard Evans hasn't gone home either! I hope she hasn't tormented you yet, so I still have a piece of you left. I haven't heard from you at all… why aren't you writing?_

_Well whatever. I'll see you in a week!_

_Your best friend, _

_Padfoot _

James rolled back the sheet and put it aside.

_Oh damn! They'll be here next week! But that leaves me only five days to spend alone with Lily. _ James thought

He hadn't planned on telling his friends about him and Lily just yet.

That would make things complicated.

Well anyway he would deal with that later.

He had a big day ahead.

He was going to tell Lily all about the Marauders map and the four of them.

He would show her all their secret tunnels to Hogmeade, he was also going to show her his animagus form.

He got off his bed and got dressed for his big date. He went to the Girl's dorm and ended up waking Lily as usual.

"James!" Lily protested as he pushed her into the bathroom "Do we **have** to go this early?"

"Yeah, if you want to see the fog and everything"

"Ugh!" she replied and stormed off inside

"Sorry, Lil" he said

She turned back and smiled at him tilting her face to one side.

"What?" he asked

"I like it" she smiled

"Like what?"

"Lil" she said and turned around and went in leaving him smiling.

"James… where are we going?" Lily asked as they walked outside the great hall after breakfast.

"To Hogsmeade… I already told you that"

"Oh… right" she said and walked out of the door.

"Not that way, come with me…"

He took her to one of his secret ways to Hogsmeade.

"James why are we standing in front of that one-eyed witch?"

"Go through it."

"What?!"

"Do it"

"You're serious?" she said looking at him ridiculously

"Yep" he said dragging her with him through it.

"Where are we going?"

"Honeydukes"

"Whhaaat?" she uttered confused.

When they went out of the tunnel, they were standing in Honeydukes.

Lily faced James with a questioning look on her face.

"I'll explain… first let's get some candies"

Lily didn't say anything and just let him drag her along.

They each got a bag full of gummies and left.

James took her to see the shrieking shack.

"James… I'm not going anywhere near that place…" she said when he dragged her too close to it.

"Relax… there's nothing there. Trust me."

"No, James… please…"

"C'mon…"

They went towards it, Lily holding James' hand too tight and him trying to console her. They went in and he sat her down on a chair.

"This place isn't haunted Lil" he said slowly trying not to frighten her any more. "I'm going to tell you some things that could freak you out, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially no Severus"

"I'm not even talking to that git. I'm going to either. I promise"

"Okay"

He took a deep breath and tried not to think about what he was going to do.

"I'm an animagus. So are Sirius and Peter." He said

She stared at him like he was insane and then burst out laughing.

"James… is that the best you can do?" she said between her hysterics.

"Lily, I'm serious."

She lifted one eyebrow and stared at him.

"Really James… stop"

"No, I'm not lying. I'll show you" he said

He took three steps back and out of nowhere he turned into a stag.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh… my… god!" she exclaimed.

He went to the next room changed back and returned.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, I know"

"How? When… how did you do that?" she asked

"I told you… I'm an animagus"

"How long have you been?"

"A while"

"You're a stag… wow! What about Remus, Sirius and Peter?"

"Sirius is a wolf; Peter is a rat and Remus… Well Remus is a werewolf."

"Excuse me?! Remus is a what?!"

"Werewolf"

"Please explain that." She said shocked

"He was bitten you see… that's why he disappears every full moon. We figured it out and now we change and stay with him during his transformed state…"

"Hmm…" Lily said thoughtfully

"We come here actually…" he said and explained how they would come in through the passage near the Whomping Willow.

"That explains the noises… Remus made them didn't he?"

"Uh-huh"

"Wow… that's… wow… really… I'm proud of you James…"

"Really? You're not freaked out?"

"No, I'm not… I Love you, remember?"

He smiled and slowly moved towards her.

"What… what are you doing?" with a smile across her lips

"Oh, nothing…" he said moving even closer to her

"James…" she warned with humor and backed towards a wall.

He came closer until there was barely any space between them and bent his face to hers. He slowly put his hand on her waist, sliding it around her hip. He jerked her towards him. She had no room to escape. He brought his other hand to her face pushing the few strands of hair to the back of her ear.

He slid his hand down her cheek… to her chin and lifted it to his face.

Lily's breathing had labored. Her heart was beating so, so fast that she thought it would burst. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

It was barely a kiss at first, then it picked up and before she knew it, her hands were tangled in his hair. Their bodies were glued to each other and she knew that she loved him; she loved him so much that it hurt.

When they broke apart, he still held her close and gazed into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Lil, I love you so much." He said

"I love you too" she murmured and rested her face on his chest.

"Come on… let's get outta here"

They walked out hand in hand towards the Hogwarts castle.


End file.
